wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Clash of Champions 2017
|} '*6: Had Owens and Zayn lost, they would have been fired from WWE.' 'Clash of Champions 2017 PPV Main Show:' '1) After the match, Dolph Ziggler celebrates in the ring with the TV Title. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, we see Daniel Bryan in his office with some guy holding a referee shirt. Bryan said it was too big, so find him another one. Shane McMahon showed up saying that Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens were supposed to be taken out, so he made himself special referee and now he’s trying to understand why Bryan is the special referee. Bryan said he wants to protect the integrity of Smackdown and Shane is a bit of a hot-head of late. Bryan told Shane that they will both be in the ring. Bryan said that they can talk about it a bit more private. Shane said he’ll find a shirt that fits Bryan and then they can discuss it.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, The Usos pose in the corner. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Baron Corbin is walking when Dasha Fuentes showed up to interview him. She mentioned Corbin failing to cash in Money in the Bank successfully and now losing the TV Title leading to people wondering if Corbin is a guy that squanders his opportunities. Corbin said he didn’t squander his opportunity and that Dolph Ziggler will pay for it when Corbin takes back his WWE TV Championship.' 'Video Package: Will Ospreay vs. Sami Zayn.' We go to commercial. '3) 'During the match, Zayn has Ospreay up and connects with the Blue Thunder Bomb. He hooks the leg of Ospreay…and Ospreay gets a shoulder up after two. Zayn gets in the face of Mandy upset. Zayn leaves the ring and grabs the table. He tosses it inside and sets it up. Zayn puts Ospreay over the table and gets in a few forearm shots to the chest. Zayn is up top, Ospreay gets off the table and crotches Zayn. Ospreay with big right hands to Zayn, gets up on top over him, Zayn counters and crotches Ospreay on the corner. He drives elbows into the neck of Ospreay. Zayn with a back suplex on Ospreay and they both fall back crashing through the table! Zayn covers Ospreay, Mandy counts the pinfall and Zayn gets the win. '3) After the match, Mandy hands Sami Zayn the United States Championship and he jumps up on the corner celebrating his win. Kevin Owens heads down to the ring and the two celebrate together. Mandy looks over concerned for Will Ospreay.' 'Video Package: Natalya vs. Charlotte for the SmackDown Women's Championship' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, 'Charlotte celebrated with her title and she held up the title on the ramp. We go to replays. Back live, 'Natalya was interviewed in the ring. Natalya said she did nothing wrong. Natalya said that Charlotte used her family’s name to cut corners. Natalya said she has given the WWE Universe some of the best matches the women in this company have ever seen and she’s carried this entire division for ten years. She said all of you have treated her with nothing but disrespect. Natalya ranted about how people want to turn their back on her, so now she is turning her back on all of them. Natalya left the ring and broke down in tears as the fans booed her.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Dasha Fuentes is with Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. Owens said Sami Zayn just survived the match of his life. They said they know why Bryan made himself the second referee. Zayn said that Bryan is reasonable. Owens pointed out that Shane McMahon likes to screw over Kevin Owens like this past summer for the TV Title. Owens claimed that Bryan knows this is A+ talent, so Bryan is making sure tonight is a fair fight. Owens said the Sami and Kevin Show isn’t cancelled any time soon and Sami added that the “Yep movement” rages on. When Dasha asked what happens if they lose and are fired from WWE, they just walked away without answering.' 'Video Package: Shinsuke Nakamura and Randy Orton vs. Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Owens tried to attack Orton, but Orton hit a RKO on Owens. Zayn and Orton each tried rollups on eachother. Zayn got a rollup on Orton and Shane was counting the pin, but then he stopped counting after two. Bryan wondered why Shane stopped. Shane argued with Bryan about it. Bryan shoved Shane. They argued about it some more. Zayn got the rollup on Orton and Bryan did the fast count to give Zayn the pinfall win over Orton.' '6) After the match, Owens and Zayn celebrated with “YEP” chants. Replays aired what happened. Owens and Zayn kept celebrating. Bryan just stared back at Shane. Bryan was not celebrating with Owens and Zayn while Shane was stunned by it.' Video Package: Cody Rhodes vs. Aiden English for the World Heavyweight Championship. We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Cody Rhodes celebrated in the ring with his wife and the World Title. We go to replays. Back live, Paul Heyman makes his way to the stage. "Ladies and gentleman, my name is Paul Heyman, and I am the advocate of the Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar." The crowd cheers. "Tonight, I'm not out here as an advocate, I'm here as an owner. I have the honor and proud to announce the rebirth of E-C-W." The crowd goes wild. "Mr. Cody Rhodes I'm happy to inform that you are the first ECW member, and have earned a chance to become the ECW Champion." The crowd chants "ECW" as Heyman continues to inform that on January 5th 2018, the first episode will take place from Philadelphia. "Ladies and gentleman, I hope you are ready for this ride, because no one will tell us what to do, say or care about it, this is ECW and no one controls us." The crowd chants "Yes" as Heyman looks on from the stage.' 'Video Package: AJ Styles vs. Lars Alexandersson for the WWE Championship.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, AJ Styles slowly recovers in the ring as the referee hands him the WWE Title. We go to replays. Back live, Styles poses in the ring with the title as Lars Alexandersson is still recovering at ringside.' End of the Clash of Champions 2017 PPV.